one shot desventajas de compartir piso con una pareja
by anni98
Summary: Se trata de las desventajas que sufre nuestro Hiperactivo-rubio amigo al compartir piso con Sasuke y Sakura que son pareja ya que Naruto tiene que lidiar con sus apasionados polvos y con sus peleas de enamorados que O QUE SORPRESA terminan en mas apasionados polvos.


_**One de compartir piso con una pareja.**_

**Desventaja 1.**

Naruto caminaba felizmente por el pasillo que llevaba a su piso, iva felizmente silvando una caciocilla y con una bolsa de la compra que en su iterior llevaba una de las cosas que mas amaba en el mundo , su preciado su felicidad se acabo en cuanto abrio la puerta del apartamento que compartia con sus dos compañ quedo estatico ante lo que su azulina mirada obervaba.

-Aahh-Respiraba entrecortadamente un azabache mientras que luchaba por que los gemidos no escapasen de su garganta.

El rubio precenciaba a su amigo sentado en el sofa con una manta recubiendolo hasta su raro de no ser por que se apreciaba claramente como habia un cuerpo mas debajo de su tenia la cabeza hacia atras con los ojos cerrado y mordiendose el labio inferior mientras su mano estaba puesta por encima de la manta en lo que a simple vista parecia la cabeza de alguien y movia lentamente la cadera de arriba abajo.

-AAAAAA- Se oio el grito del rubio, justo despues de escuchar un ronco gemido por parte del azabache que indicaba la llegada de su orgasmo,el grito del rubio alerto a la pareja provocando que Sasuke dirigiera una manera de fastidio hacia el y la chica se saliera de debajo de la manta pero no sin antes haberle subido los pantalones a su chico.

-Esto no puede serrr.-Lloriqueaba el rubio.-¿Pero no podriais hacerlo en alguno de vuestros cuartos?¿Es que no os dais cuenta que ya no me podre sentar en ese sofa?

-No seas dobe Naruto-Le dijo el azabache levantandosedel sofa mientras la chica estaba sentada en el sofa y se habia puesto a ver la tele-Si fueras asi tampoco podrias comer sobre la mesa de la cocina, ni ducharte en la bañera y muchomenos dormir en tu cama.

-Sasuke!No asusates al pobre Naruto-Le reclamo la chica despues de haber visto la carra de horror del rubio y la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del azabache.-Lo ultimo no a pasado.

-Todavia-Respondio con una sonrisa traviesa mirando a su chica y guillandole un ojo-Y te aseguro que eso sera lo primero que are si me vuelves a interumpir una mamada.

-Sakura-chan esto no me lo esperaba de ti-Le regaño a la pelirrosa haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza de su amigo eso si tendria que comprar una nueva mesa y quizas desinfectar la bañera.-¿Que os pareceria que viniera con Hinata-chan y lo hiciera por toda la casa?

-Tu no arias eso dobe, eres demasiado aburrido en la cama y tu novia demasiado timida-Se volvio a burlar el ojinegro mientras se sentaba en el sofa junto a su novia pasandole un brazo por encima de los hombros mientras bebia de su cerveza.

-Esoo no es cierto dobe-Chillo el rubio-Mi Hna-chan y yo somos muy apasionados pero a diferencia de vosotros no somos unos exibionistas, ya sabia yo de esta relacion no saldria nada bueno.

-Eeee, que queres decir con eso-Protesto la pelirosa

-Hmp, me voy a duchar-Dijo el Uchiha saliendo del salon y dejando a sus dos compañeros solos charlando.

-M e referia a que siempre acabo yo sufriendo ya sea por vuestros arebatos de pasion que por vuestras infantiles peleas que ¡MENUDA SORPRESA! acaba en mas arebatos de pasion por toda la casa.-Le explicaba el rubio lo mas "tranquilo" que pudo a su compañera que se veia algo sonrojada.-¿Que tal si os controlais un poco?

-Esta bien Naruto te prometo que intentaremos controlarnos un poco mas-Le dijo con su mas sincera mirada.

El rubio de lo mas satisfeco se levanto y cojio sus llaves con el pretexto de haber quedado a tomar una cerveza con un cuanto la pelirrosa escucho cerrarse la puerta se levanto del sofa y se dirigio al baño donde su novio se duchaba.

Abrio la puerta lentamente y la cerro de igual manera para luego comenzar a desvestire procurando que Sasuke no se diera cuente de su precencia,al terminar deslizo las puertas de la ducha y ante la sorprendida y perversa mirada cerro las puertas y comenzaron un apasionado beso.

Al pelinegro le encantaba la forma de besar de la chica al igual que lo salvage que era en la cama y por eso mismo ella era la unica a la que le permitia tomar el control de ve en cuando.

Sakura comenzo con suavez mordidas sobre el cuello de su chico para ir bajando por su torso y volver a su boca donde el la cojio por la nuca y lamio su labio inferior para comenar a jugar con sus lenguas fuera de la boca, en un arrebato furioso ella se apodero de su boca y el agarro sus muslos para elevarla y penetrarle con su ya mas que dspierto amiguito.

El baño se lleno de gemidos,suspiros y gruñ iva perfectamente bien hasta que escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse, la taba del vater subirse y unos escandalosos gemidos acompañados del ruido propio de alguien pageandose.

-Dios mio dobe no me digas que te estas masturbando mientras me estoy tirando a mi nobia en la ducha-Suplico el azabache.

-Aaaaa, Sakura-chan me prometiste que os controlariais-Volvio a lloriquear el rubio saliendo corriendo del baño para tirarse en la cama medio traumatizado al no poner escapar de los polvos de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el baño se podia escuchar le risa de una pelirosa mientras su nobio la miraba con cara de ESTO NO TIENE NI PUTA GRACIA.

-No se de que te ries, un estupendo polvo se a ido a la mierda por el pervertido del dobe-Exclamo cabreado el chico.

-O benga amor no te pongas asi, yo se como animar la coasa-Le acerc

ndose lentamente a el-Que tal si me devuelves el favor que te ize antes en el salon?


End file.
